Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3
Downloadable content for Dead Space 3 includes new RIGs, weapons, upgrades for the Scavenger Bot, and additional story content. Equipment Packs First Contact Pack *First Contact Suit and Negotiator *This pack was included with the Limited Edition, but can also be purchased separately. Witness the Truth Pack *Witness Suit and Evangelizer *This pack was included with the Limited Edition. It may be up for purchase soon. Marauder Pack *Marauder Suit and AL-9 Clearcutter Sharpshooter Pack *Sharpshooter Suit and SMP-90 Sharpshooter Tundra Recon Pack *Tundra Recon Suit and Aegis VII Survivalist Tau Volantis Survival Kit The Tau Volantis Survival Kit is a downloadable content bundle pack containing the contents of the Marauder Pack, Sharpshooter Pack, Tundra Recon Pack, and the Bot Accelerator. EG-900 SMG and Tesla Enervator Originally available exclusively as pre-order bonuses, these are now available individually as DLC. Scavenger Bot Upgrades Bot Capacity Upgrade The Bot Capacity Upgrade doubles the resource storage capacity of Scavenger Bots, so more resources are delivered to the Bench. *Since resource locations can only be harvested by one bot each, this is the most beneficial upgrade. Bot Accelerator The Bot Accelerator decreases the harvesting time for Scavenger Bots by 50%, so resources are delivered to the Bench faster. Bot Personality Pack The Bot Personality Pack upgrades Scavenger Bots with a personality module, allowing them to vocalize their thoughts when deployed. The personality resembles a butler with a British accent, who is quite vocal about how unhappy he is to be in your employ. Resource Packs The game allows players to purchase resources for either real life currency or using Ration Seals acquired from Scavenger Bots while playing the game. These packs also include random MK V weapon components. Weapons made using a MK V 'Tip', for example, have a gold skin. Resources and weapon components from resource packs carry over into any future game playthroughs and are provided at the first Bench you encounter in any new game. Ultra Weapon and Resource Pack *One MK V Weapon Part *50% Chance of a second MK V Weapon Part *120 Tungsten, 400 Semiconductors, 1000 Scrap Metal, 200 Somatic Gel, and 100 Transducers Epic Weapon and Resource Pack *Two MK V Weapon Parts *50% Chance of a third MK V Weapon Part *240 Tungsten, 800 Semiconductors, 2000 Scrap Metal, 400 Somatic Gel, and 200 Transducers Unfortunately Resource Packs are automatically added to your available resources at the start of every new game (both New Game and New Game+), so once purchased, you can never again start a game "from scratch." Awakened Awakened is the first story DLC pack for Dead Space 3. Dead Space 3: Awakened was released March 12, 2013 on Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, PC, and Origin for 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. Bonus Content *EG-900 SMG (Gamestop Pre-order Bonus) *Tesla Enervator (Amazon Pre-order Bonus) *First Contact Bundle: First Contact Suit and Negotiator (Limited Edition Content)http://www.deadspace.com/dead-space-3-pre-order-limited-edition *Witness the Truth Bundle: Witness Suit and Evangelizer (Limited Edition Content) *Planet Cracker Plasma Cutter (Dead Space 2 Reward)http://www.deadspace.com/news/article/exclusive-planet-cracker-plasma-cutter *N7 Armor (Mass Effect 3 Reward)http://www.deadspace.com/news/article/dead-space-3-n7-armor Slim Jim Promotion After entering a code, you are allowed to choose the prize you want to unlock. *Broadbow Arc Cutter (Slim Jim/EA Every Code Wins Promotion Reward)http://www.everycodewins.com/slimjim/dob.do **Note the Broadbow Arc Cutter, the Negotiator Line Gun, and the Sharpshooter Line Gun share identical statistics and none can use a Rotator Cuff. *EL1 Rapido (Slim Jim/EA Every Code Wins Promotion Reward) *The Skewer (Slim Jim/EA Every Code Wins Promotion Reward) Notes *The Tau Volantis Survival Kit claims to include the Marauder Pack, but the Marauder Pack makes no statement about being contained in the Survival kit. Every other pack in the Survival Kit say in the description "This pack is included with the Tau Volantis Survival Kit". It is included, however. Sources Category:Downloadable Content Downloadable Content for Dead Space 3